lairebsafandomcom-20200213-history
Avalon Nobility
Breakdown of the High Nobles of Avalon The ranking of the High Nobility of The Duchy of Avalon is Structured as follows: The positions as of May 1112 are: Prince of Avalon: Jerrin Dragonheart Duchess of Avalon: Dame Jannivere Littlefang Lord Chancellor of Avalon: Lord Garric Count of Avalon High: Lord Thomas Count of Avalon Low: '''Sir Voache Scanlon '''Baron of the Dale: Sir Duncan Baroness of Medici: Lady Suleah Doomwalker Baroness of Islewatch: Lady Dextralyn Eowinn Baron of Eastguard: Sir Drae Soulstealer Baron of Ultor: Lord Caemlyn Warlord: Sir Turlock High Inquisitor: Lord Terrence High Sheriff: Digga (*This position is bestowed upon a commoner who can be given responsibility of investigation in matters involving Nobles) Noble Ranks The listing above shows the progression of power within the High Nobles of Avalon from the Prince on down to the Barons. Yet, these nobles had their beginnings as commoners. This section has been created to provide an understanding of how it is that commoners begin their journey to becoming nobles. Please understand as you read this though, that all stations and ranks are at the pervue of the Ducal Seat and the process by which these are given is solely at the Seats discretion. What we present here is what has been deemed the "normal" process of arising to a position of Nobility in Avalon. Senechals Lords of Avalon arise from the ranks of the commoners through the path of a Senechal. Those who show exceptional ability may either be requested to undertake the position of a Seneshal or may ask to be taken by a Lord as their Seneshal. It is customary for seneshals to be chosen by a Lord from within the ranks of the members of their Barony but this is not always the case. Should a seneshal be taken from another Barony often times it is first determined where the seneshal will ultimately end up upon successful completion of their training. It is customary that when a lord desires to take a senechal that a request to do so will be made to the Ducal Seat. The matter is reviewed as much or as little as the Seat desires. Should permission be given, the training of a senechal is at the responsibility and pervue of their Lord. When a Lord has deemed the training of their Senechal complete the matter of elevation to a Lordship is again brought before the Ducal Seat. Should the Seat be satisifed, it is left to the Lord to determine time and place of elevation. Squires From time to time the Knights of Avalon will come together in council to discuss matters pertinent to their knightly station. Considered the most important of them all is the review of potential candidates and selection of squires. The Knights Council, as it is called, was formed to bring together all the knights in the decision making process of Squire selection. Candidates can come before the Council in one of two ways. If there is a knight who desires to train a squire they will often search out a potential candidate and, if they desire to be a knight, sponsor them to go before the Council for review. The other way is for a commoner who wishes to become a knight to request sponsorship of a Knight so that they can go before the council. No one way is considered better than the other. If a candidate is selected for Squireship the Council chooses the Knight that they will be assigned to based on what the council deems the most effective pairing for the Squires training. A formal offer of squireship is then made to the candidate. Should a candidate an any point prior to this offer decide to remove themselves from consideration they are welcome in the future to attempt the selection process again. If a candidate is Lords The Lords of Avalon are the legislative and administrative arm of the Avalonian Nobles. They are tasked with the wellbeing of the people and management of the resources of the land placed under their charge. Knights Knights are the military arm of Avalons nobility. Knights of Avalon serve in their field leadership in many different ways. Some prefer to serve as commanders within large battles leading the host of Avalonian heroes against fielded armys of enemies. Others choose to lead smaller groups of adventurers on missions to accomplish some goal in service to the Duchy Earlships The bestowing of an Earlship is a title given at the perview of the Ducal Seat. There is no mandate as to when or why an Earlship shall be bestowed and the responsibilities of an Earl are not as clearly defined as other High Noble positions. When an Earlship is bestowed it is customary for the Duke to establish their expectations at that time. The postion of an Earl within the structure of the High Nobles is accepted and respected as above the Barons yet below the Counts. In past years the title of Earl has been bestowed upon two Nobles of Avalon in recognition of their exceptional service to their positons and the Duchy. The first of these was Lord Pockets who was named Earl in (?) and served in the Seat of the Baron of Medici until his assasination in (?). The second of these was bestowed upon Lord Kyle Doomwalker during the Yule celebration of 1109. He was regarded as "Earl of Avalon" and was given leave to travel and reside where he wished. His duties were to act as an intermediary among the Barons and was charged with making critical decisions when no higher ranking Noble was present. Seneshal: Other Positions of Authority Warlord: Lord Chancellor: Lord of Arms: Lord High Inquisitor: High Seriff: Captian of the Guard: Sergeant of the Guard: Guardsmen: Ambassadors to Avalon: Visiting Nobles: